


Waiting for Midnight

by TheWanderingAlias



Series: Every P.O One-Shot I Wrote Last Summer [6]
Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingAlias/pseuds/TheWanderingAlias
Summary: in which he takes you on a surprise date





	Waiting for Midnight

“Please—enlighten me on why I am blind folded and blindly stumbling through a park.” You said with an exasperated sigh, wondering what curious activities your boyfriend was up to on that evening. He decided to take you to some desolate, mysterious location out of the blue. It was far too dark, far too cold, far too sudden, and indeed, it wasn’t the first time he jumped at an idea for a weird and flamboyant evening out. But of course, you always preferred having notice of it beforehand.

 

“Shh... That’s a secret. Don’t worry, it’ll only be another minute until we get there.”

 

“Get where?”

 

“S e c r e t.”

 

You pouted and tried to shrug off the hands on your shoulders that were guiding you. After almost an exact minute passed, P.O halted you, an airy giggle of excitement in your ear as he reached around you and fingered your blind fold. “Are you ready?”

 

“Depends. Will I finally be able to eat?”

 

“Maybe.” It took a few seconds to unravel the knot of it at the back of your head, and he pulled it from your face. What you saw left you gasping in disbelief.

 

“Oh my god.” 

 

A beautiful set up of candles encircling a blanket laid flat on the grass, a woven wicker basket shamelessly releasing aromatic fusions of fruit, and an old-fashioned hand radio patiently awaiting its time to play tunes. You eyed the fixture of warm light in the middle of an empty park, the moon overhead giving even more of a glowing effect. Curiosity ate away at you, but every time you went to speak, you were drawn in by the enticing visuals and couldn’t form the words to say. 

 

“I thought you’ enjoy this.” His hands circled you from behind, the comfortable warmth of his chest resonating against your back. You bit you lip, leaning in to the embrace as he plopped his chin atop your head, his nostrils fanning gently against your bangs.

 

“It’s amazing...” You found yourself finally being able to say. You felt your boyfriend grin, and he shuffled to the side, his face rounding yours as he his body danced with a quake of enthusiasm. “I know~” He sang in his deepest voice. 

 

You laughed as he grabbed your hand, pulling you after him. His knees buckled on the blanket, and you had almost forgotten how chilly it was outside until he released you.

“What’s this about?” You wondered aloud. The possible occasion was unbeknownst of you, but it was also likely it was arranged out of P.O’s wild cure of boredom.

 

“Never mind that for now.” He reached into the basket and unveiled a mysterious item. “Open your mouth!” He had airplaned the fruit towards you an was gently prying your lips apart with it before you had the chance to, but you complied with a shrug, and a burst of sweetness passed over your tongue. 

 

“Strawberry?” There was no point in asking, it was so cliché, but a heart-filled gesture nonetheless. You chewed with a smile as he nodded excitedly, plopping one into his own mouth. He had turned the radio up to a soft volume, a smooth jazz playing in the night. The moon reflected in the black rim of his prescription-less glasses, and you leant forward to capture them from the bridge of his nose. He let you bring them to your own eyes and adjust them accordingly, a goofy smile on his face.

 

“How do I look?”

 

“Like my girlfriend.” You chuckled.

 

“And how does that look?”

 

“Like something I never want to stop looking at.” 

 

“How cheesy.”

 

“What did I tell you about being cheesy?” 

 

You gave a big laugh and offered him a strawberry, and he bit into a half of it. Then, he lunged at you, you who squealed as you rolled onto your back, the stars quickly being blocked by your boyfriend’s mischievous eye smiles.

 

He said nothing as he settled between your spread legs, inching closer with the ripe red fruit half-dangling from his lips. You licked your lips and met him partway, teeth slowly coming together until you had separated your piece, but his warm buds lingered, and you let them.

 

When he pulled away, you pouted, but he continued to hover over you. He lifted a wrist to his eyes, turning it in the moonlight, and it was then you noticed the watch he was gauging. “Oh!” He exclaimed, “Just in time!” He smiled like he’d been victorious in a gladiator match, leaning down to boop your noses together. “5… 4… 3… 2…” He pressed his forehead against yours. “1.”

 

Your only response was a raised eyebrow, and he kissed you gently. The counting confused you, but hey, you weren’t complaining. When he parted his lips, he licked them, and held himself just far enough away to gaze into your eyes. 

 

“Why the dramatic count down?” You asked, silently begging you didn’t forget an anniversary of some sort. His grin only widened. “It’s midnight.”

 

“So?” You scoffed. “Believe it or not but that happens on occasion.”

 

“It’s also your birthday.”

 

“Oh.”

 

He threw his head back in a laugh, rolling onto his side next to you. “I thought you would forget,”

 

“Thanks for the reminder.”

 

“Anytime!” He stroked a finger down the length of your cheek, then tapped your chin and angled your head until it was facing his own. You giggled, leaning in with him, and he peppered your lips and nose with chaste kisses.

 

“So what do you want for your present?” He asked when he was a breath away. You felt yourself smile, probably mischievously, but you hooked a leg around his abdomen and kissed his cheek. “Well I’m a little cold right now.”

 

He caught the drift immaculately fast and chuckled deeply, wrapping his arms around you to settle you atop his chest. “I can think of a few things to warm you up.”

 

You snorted. “Still cheesy.”

 

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

 

You didn’t deny him, but tucked your face into his neck, a light blush from the fondness of his words painting your cheeks. “You’re right. The only Jihoon I want is you.”

 

 


End file.
